Gamuran
Gamuran is the main antagonist of the video game, Shinobido: Way of the Ninja. He was an evil sorcerer who was an ancient enemy of the Asuka Ninja, a group of ninjas who was dedicated to protect Utakata. He also wanted to obtain the secrets of the necromancy and fought for the scroll for obtaining that powers. However, he was eventually defeated and imprisoned in the shrine for about 900 years. However, he was accidentally freed by Goh, one of the Asuka Ninja and proceed to manipulate the Taraba Ninja to destroy the Asuka Village in the fateful night before the events of the game, leaving Goh, Zaji and Kinu as the sole survivors. History Past 900 years before the main events of the game, Gamuran was a sorcerer who was obssessed of finding the scroll which contained the secrets of the necromancy for his greedy goal but was eventually defeated by the Asuka Ninja and sealed him inside the shrine in the Asuka Village. Shinobido: Way of the Ninja Sometimes before the start of the game, the shrine that sealed Gamuran, was unwittingly opened by the curious Goh and the reluctant Kinu. Personality It could be said that Gamuran's most notable trait is his unhibited ambition, that unlike the daimyo's does not take in consideration the well-being of the people or the land. His sole desire is to make the world his property, and he is more than willing to trample anyone on the way. Not even being killed and sealed for 900 years quelled his greed. Gamuran is purely evil, greedy, sadistic, diabolical, manipulative, temperamental, power-hungry, and intelligent with no empathy for other living beings. He curses and harms others, even if they are not an obstacle to him like Onji initially was. He is especially cruel, obnoxious, and psychopathic to those who are a threat to him, as his manipulation of Goh and the destruction of the Asuka can attest. He can be easily related to the stereotype of the Evil Sorcerer. Powers and Abilities Despite his limited spirit form Gamuran retains many dangerous abilities the most notable is the power to extract the souls of people, which was used against Goh in two ocasions and against Onji who was less fortunate. He can also use telekinesis to move objects. He uses this ability to stop Kabuto's bombs in a cutscene and as an attack during the final battle. He can also float to a limited extent, probably using telekinesis as well. He manages to resurrect himself after discovering the secrets of necromancy. It has also explained in cutscenes that this forbidden art would have let him raise an army of the dead at his command, as was always his intention. It is implied that he used to be more powerful and authoritative in life, this and his evil ambitions being the reasons for his sealing. Even after his resurrection the full extent of his powers is not shown. Relationships Coming soon! Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Mastermind Category:God Wannabe Category:Nihilists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Possessor Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:One-Man Army Category:Imprisoned Category:Immortals Category:Successful Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Game Bosses Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Obsessed Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Egotist